


In which Keralis is sad flappy boi

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Backstory, Hybrids, Keralis has terrible parents, Other, Winged!Keralis, You're Welcome, evil government, lab AU, no one writes winged!anyonebutgrian aus, so i did it myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Keralis's backstory in my Winged!Keralis au. Lots of angst, although nothing graphic. I have been wanting a Winged!Keralis au for so long, and I got tired of waiting. So, I sucked it up and wrote one myself. Enjoy, people like me who want more hybrid aus with no Grian (:.Everything in this fic is about the creator's minecraft personas, not the creators themselves, and is purely platonic.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37
Collections: Anonymous





	In which Keralis is sad flappy boi

He sat in his room, wings splayed out on either side of him as his legs kicked back and forth.

"Keralis?" The boy's head lifted up as he heard his father's voice call to him from downstairs. He sprang up, jogging to the stairs and practically sliding down them. He stepped into the main room to see his mother and father, looking regretful and holding hands.

"This is him?" A cold voice demanded. The boy whipped his head around to see a man dressed in a black suit staring at him with ice cold eyes, two more similarly dressed men at his sides.

The boy looked to his parents, large eyes full of fear as the man circled around him like a hungry vulture. "Mom? Dad? Wha-" He yelped as the man yanked out one of his feathers, quickly pulling his wings to wrap around him.

"Yep. Hybrid all right. Barn owl, it seems. This is a good catch, his kind are rare." The man addressed his colleagues. He stepped towards the boy's parents, handing them an envelope.

The boy jumped back as one of the men roughly grabbed his arm. He pulled away, only for the other one to grab his other arm. This allowed the first one to come back in and grab him again. 

Tears welled up in his eyes as screamed for his mother and father, kicking at the men who restrained him.

He watched his last hope that, maybe, his parents would change their mind, tell the men to let him go, that they would realize that he was more important than whatever was in that stupid envelope, fade away as his father shut the door.

Tears spilled from the boy's eyes as he stopped fighting, giving up and letting himself be shoved into the backseat of a car.

+++++

12 years later

He ran, pebbles digging painfully into his bare feet as bullets whizzed past his ears. He heard angry shouting behind him, but he was too panicked to care. Trees surrounded him on all sides, his instincts helping him weave through them.

He dodged around a large tree before bursting into a clearing, not stopping as his eyes started to adjust to the moonlight.

His eyes adapted to the light just in time to stop himself from running straight off a cliff and into a ravine. He spun around, stomach dropping as he saw the vultures storming into the clearing. He quickly realized that he had nowhere to go, fear filling him at the thought of wasting his only chance.

Unless…

No.

His wings twitched on his back, almost begging him to use them. He hadn't flown in years, and he wasn't sure if he would remember how.

A bullet just missing his shoulder snapped him back to his current situation. It was either try, or give up and go back to the vultures.

With a deep breath that could quite possibly be his last, he jumped. 

He fell for a solid 5 seconds before his wings snapped open and caught an updraft. 

He felt a wave of exhilaration as he soared upwards, the wind on his face giving him hope. Before he could get too confident, however, an uneven wind sent him spiraling towards the edge of the ravine.

Panic swept through him as he closed his eyes, bracing for impact. He suddenly felt his tail fan out and make a move to catch the wind, causing him to swerve away from the ground and back into the middle of the ravine, above the river. 

His eyes fluttered back open when he realized that he was not, in fact, dead. The shouts of the vultures were distant now, fading into background noise.

He relished the feeling of wind on his face, bittersweet nostalgia of his life before his parents gave him up wafting over him. He would never forgive his parents for giving him to that horrible place, but he still had many happy memories with them. In fact, it was many of those memories that got him through the worst 12 years of his life, and helped him stay strong enough to never give up hope that he may someday be free.

The sun was just starting to rise as he saw a small town not too far off. He had left the ravine a few hours earlier, knowing the vultures would follow it in search of him. The good thing about being trapped by them for 12 years is knowing exactly what they would do next.

He landed lightly about a hundred meters away from the town, running quickly through the forest towards it.

When he got there, he snuck into an alleyway and peered around a corner. People had just started to file into the streets, mostly shop owners setting up for the day. He ducked back behind the wall, taking a closer look at his surroundings.

He was alone in the ally, besides a dumpster and a extremely judgemental looking cat. 

He walked over to the dumpster, recoiling slightly at the smell as he flipped the lid up. Ignoring the stench as best he could, he dug around until he found a large overcoat, a bit moth eaten, but otherwise fine.

He threw the overcoat over his shoulders, hiding his wings. If you looked closely, it might look like he has a hunch, but he didn't think that anyone would pay that much attention to him.

Walking out of the alley, he approached an innkeeper, who was setting up a sign outside.

"Excuse me, do you have any rooms available? I don't have any money, but I'm willing to work." 

The innkeeper wrinkled his nose at the request, turning around to look at him.

"I'm not sure. Any talents?"

He thought for a bit before responding.

"I can work late at night without getting tired." He offered.

"Sure. You can do nighttime room service. Although be warned, you will meet some… colorful characters." The innkeeper replied. 

The innkeeper finished up his task before leading him inside and upstairs, showing him his room.

"Your shift starts at 9:30, sharp. Don't be late or you're sleeping outside." The innkeeper left, leaving him to get settled.

+++++

One week later

He leaned back in his chair, sighing loudly. He had only been working at the inn for a week now, and he already had earned a bandage above the right eye and enough stories to last a lifetime. The bell rang yet again, and he let out another sigh before straightening himself out and walking to room 14.

He knocked on the door, earning a tired "Come in!" He obliged, opening the door to see a young man, about his age, dressed in armor and buried in papers.

"What do you need, sir?"

"More coffee, please." The man answered, not taking his eyes off his desk. He rushed back to the staff room to get some coffee and add the coffer to the bill on room 14.

When he got back to the room, he saw that the man was fast asleep. Smiling slightly, he grabbed a blanket off the bed, wrapping it around the man's sleeping form. He set the coffee down and backed out of the room, turning off the lights and closing the door.

The man stayed at the inn for a few more weeks, and he got to know him well. His name was Xisuma, and was an admin in training. He was very close to getting his own server, and had worked very hard to get to this point.

A few weeks later, Xisuma approached him in the lobby, a hop in his step and his face beaming behind the helmet.

"Keralis?" He whispered, his face full of excitement.

"Yes, sweet face?" He asked, wondering what Xisuma could be so happy about.

"They gave me a server!" Xisuma exclaimed, practically jumping with joy.

"That's amazing, Shiswamy!" He cried, happy that his friend finally accomplished his lifetime goal. He tried not to think about how this news meant that Xisuma would be leaving.

"Well, technically, I'm co-running it with another admin, but that's not the important part." Xisuma explained. "Keralis?"

"Yes?" He asked hesitantly, not knowing what to expect.

"Would you like to join my server?"

He looked at Xisuma in disbelief, tears welling up in his eyes. He lept at his friend, pulling the slightly taller man into a hug.

"I'll take that as a yes." Xisuma chuckled lightly.

"Yes! A thousand times yes!" He cried, filled with hope for the first time in what felt like forever.

"Well in that case," Xisuma started, tears of his own starting to fall. "Welcome to hermitcraft, Keralis."

_He'll turn you in. They always do._

He tried to shake these dark thoughts from his head, but some part of him couldn't.

_He won't know. No one will know._

He thought fiercely at the voice in his head, hugging Xisuma tighter and pulling his wings closer to his body. 

_I'll make sure of it._

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write. Btw, the vultures are what he calls the government agents, in case anyone was confused. This was going to be a full story, but my hand slipped and I made the backstory long enough to get its own story. At least long enough by my standards, I don't write very long stories. Who knows, I might finish that story someday and post it. I always appreciate comments, so don't be shy :). Thank you so much for reading, bye!


End file.
